


Kings of Day and Night

by JACK_A_LIN



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Day and Night, Fluff, M/M, Prinxiety - Freeform, king AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-07-02 16:48:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15800619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JACK_A_LIN/pseuds/JACK_A_LIN
Summary: Virgil had been locked in a tower for years and he's finally released by King Roman of the Day. According to him they had known each other in the past, but how exactly? Virgil didn't remember a thing about his past so how would he have known a King?





	1. The King and The Tower

It had been ages since Virgil had last seen the outside world, he'd been locked in a single tower for about 5 years or so. It didn't trouble him that often since he didn't actually remember anything about himself or his past except that his was an Emo and is a bit pessimistic. He thought he'd be trapped in that tower for the rest of his life until... He showed up.  
. . .  
"Hello," a voice said, Virgil turned to the direction of the voice to see who'd just spoke "Who could find me here," he thought. "Oh… oh… Hello Virgil" the voice said. "How do you know my name?'' Virgil stared at the young man cautiously. He wore a kingly outfit made out of white cloth embellished with gold accents wearing a red silk sash across his shoulder and chest, with a red and golden crown on his head. It was obvious this guy was a king so how would he know who Virgil was, "Oh I knew you from a long time ago, we were friends, don't you remember me?". Virgil was shocked to think he was friends with a king in the past, but then again he didn't really remember much about it. "No I don't really remember anything let alone someone like you" The royal boy wasn't sure how to take that, so he took it as a compliment and smiled at Virgil. "Well why don't you come with me back to my palace and maybe I could help you with that." Virgil wasn't sure if he wanted to trust him, but it was his only shot of getting out of this prison and finding out who he was, so he accepted the offer. "Well I don't really have any better options, so sure I'll come with you."  
The King beamed at his words "Excellent, Oh and My name is King Roman of the Day, but you may call me Roman if you wish." The king whose name was apparently Roman extended his hand to Virgil. The dark-haired boy gently smiled at him and took his hand, "Nice to meet you Roman and Thanks I guess." "It's not a problem believe me." 

Then before he knew it, Virgil was whisked away to a bright and beautiful Kingdom of Day dressed in fine clothes, riding in a horse-drawn carriage with a King! "How did this happen again?," he thought. Virgil was now gazing upon his new found surroundings. Everything was bright and had a golden glow, the hills were the color of emeralds; the trees the color of rubies, and the sky was the brightest blue Virgil had ever seen. "Beautiful isn't it? Well, it is MY kingdom after all so it must be." The King was definitely very prideful of himself and his kingdom, so Virgil politely agreed "Yes it is;" "even though it's a bit too bright for my taste" he mumbled. "What was that?" Roman had asked, "None of your business" the royal boy frowned at him. "Always so grouchy" Virgil resting his elbow on the window responded "Always so dramatic." he smirked and caught the royal boy's eyes. He made offended noises and crossed his arms "Same as always" he smiled at his own words. Virgil wanted to ask what Roman knew about him "W-wha-" but was interrupted "Oh it looks like we're here." The carriage came to a sudden stop and Roman had stepped out and offered his hand to help him out, but Virgil ignored him and got out himself. Then there he was looking at this huge magnificent castle; it was made out of white stone with high red pillars that almost reached the sky, and a large golden door that was the entrance.


	2. The Palace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman had shown Virgil around his palace, but all Virgil was interested in was finding out who he was. But Roman didn't want to tell him. Why? Who was he?

"Impressive, Princy" the Emo boy said, not knowing why he called him that. Roman blinked in surprise, but brushed it off "Why thank you, I'm glad you like it. I already knew you would." Virgil scoffed "Why am I so comfortable with him?" he reflected to himself. The doors then opened with music sounding welcoming their King back. Then all eyes were on Virgil as King Roman showed him around the castle.   
Roman was rambling about every little detail is his magnificent place while Virgil was weary of all the eyes gazing at him. "And this stream of melted gold, an addition of my great-great-great-grandfather about 10,000 years ago, and this detailed vase by my great aunt." While Roman rambled on Virgil caught two servants chattering, who looked at him like there were nervous and scurried off when he looked at them. "Why did they look at me like that?" Virgil wondered. "Ah here we are" Roman announced. "Where?" "Why your room of course!" "You're giving me a room?" the royal boy looked at him with sad eyes. "Yes Why wouldn't I?" "Why are you being so nice to me?" Roman ignored Virgil's question and opened the door revealing a dark room draped in dark purple and black. Virgil's skepticism vanished soon as he saw this personalized room. "This is amazing, I love it!… uh I mean yeah it's cool I guess, Nice work Princy" the Emo boy said with a grin. Flustered, the royal boy stood there blushing, then regained his stature. "Well I'm glad you like it. I'll give you time to settle in and... we can discuss your past at dinner if you want." And with that he shut the door leaving Virgil in his room with his thoughts. 

Hours passed by and Virgil wasn't sure what to think of the King's odd behavior. "It's like he doesn't want me to find out about something, about me, my past. What is he hiding from me?" he worried aloud. "Well I don't care if he doesn't want me to know. I need to learn who I am or was." Then he heard a knock at he's door but was too lazy to answer it "Yeah!" he exclaimed. "K-king Roman h-has called y-you for dinner Ki-…master Virgil" a seemingly terrified servant answered. Virgil listened to the running away of the servant "Why did they sound so afraid? and what were they going to say?" Virgil thought to himself. 

He found his way into the dining hall greeted by an excited King Roman. "Virgil I'm so glad you came!? Please do sit down!" said Roman. Virgil took a seat across from Roman his mind filled with questions. "Hey Roman…" Virgil started to question but was prevented by the royal boy. "Ah our food has arrived." he announced. The servants kept their eyes on Virgil as they set the food down and rushed off when they were done. "Why were they watching me?" he thought. And everytime the emo boy tried to ask anything about himself Roman would interupt him. 

Until Virgil couldn't take it anymore he bursted, he had to know. "Can you please tell me why they act like that around me!? And what are keeping away from me!? What was so special about me for you to act this way!?" Virgil asked angered and frustrated. "I… I… I'm sorry but I don't think I can tell you…" Roman had said with guilt and sadness. "How can you be so selfish? You said you were my friend, but maybe that was a lie…" "Virgil…" "I'm going to bed now. See you tomorrow Princy." and with that Virgil stormed off to his room.   
…

"Uh this guy Why won't he tell me!? Just a simple answer would suffice!" Virgil ranted to himself. Virgil sulked in his room till something caught his eye. "What was that?" The emo boy had seen a seemingly familiar purple light, but decided to ignore it. Until tomorrow when he saw it again.  
…

Back with Roman, he had said some very strange words concerning his guest. "I'm sorry Virgil you can't know who you are, this is my chance to finally make you love me." Roman thought to himself. What did he mean? Who was Virgil before?   
…


	3. The Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil forgives Roman and the two go horse-back riding, but Roman asks an interesting question.

Virgil woke up to the same blinding light he saw when he fell asleep. There was no Night in the Kingdom of Day. But Virgil couldn’t even remember what Night was, so it didn’t bother him much. Then Virgil heard a knock on his door, “Who could that be?” he thought. When he opened the door it surprised him to see Roman standing there with this sad look in his eyes. “Oh, it’s you, What do you want?” he said annoyed. “Um I wanted to apologize for my behavior last night” the royal boy answered. “Could you please forgive me?” Virgil took pity on the boy and forgave him. He continued by inviting Virgil to go horse-back riding with him. Which Virgil then agreed to even though he was upset at Roman. He still wanted to know what the King of Day was hiding from him.  
…

After changing into their riding clothes which Roman conveniently had for Virgil; They went to the stables to choose Virgil’s horse. Many beautiful horses filled the stables, but Virgil didn’t care much for them. So it was difficult for him to choose one. “Come on, Virgil at least one of my horses should be good enough. Just pick one!” the royal boy whined. “Jeez calm down, Fine how about that one?” when Virgil saw this horse he felt some strange connection to it. So he rushed over to the horse and brushed his hand over his coat. “Good to see you boy” he whispered. He turned around to see the shock on Roman’s face. “Um yeah I’m riding this one” Virgil responded. “All right then” Roman said quizzically. They brushed what’s just happened off and got on their horses.  
…

The two had been traveling on a forest trail talking like they were old friends. Which kinda bothered Virgil since he still didn’t know what Roman was hiding from him. “Hey are you all right?” the royal boy had asked the emo boy beside him, who was looking down thinking to himself. “Oh yeah sorry I was only thinking” he responded with a shrug. The royal boy still felt bad about keeping the truth from Virgil so to lighten the mood he challenged Virgil to a race. “I bet that I would make it to the end of that meadow before you’d even gallop” the royal boy teased. “Oh is that a challenge Princy” he answered back smirking. Roman being the prideful person he is, made a bet with Virgil to know who’s the better rider. They raced a crossed the meadow dashing, with the wind at their backs flowing through their hair. “Looks like I’m gonna win” Roman said confidently, “Oh I wouldn’t be too sure of that” Virgil responded. While the royal boy was striding his way across the meadow Virgil got ahead of him. And as of knowing how to distract him the emo boy turned his head around and blew Roman a kiss. The royal boy was so flustered he nearly fell off his horse, and before he knew Virgil had already made it to the end of the meadow. “Looks like I won” he cheered, looking at Roman’s blushing annoyed face. “T-that was s-so unfair” he said embarrassed, Virgil chuckled and responded saying “A piece of advice, don’t ever let your opponent distract you.” Roman again was shocked at these words and decided to ask the most blatant question.  
…

“Hey can I ask you something?” Roman questioned nervously. “Um yeah, sure” Virgil responded a bit nervous himself. The royal looked nervous but determined, “This is your one shot Roman, you can do this” he told himself. He sighed and looking straight into Virgil’s eyes he said, “Will you marry me?”; Virgil didn’t know how to respond he was so shocked he stood there at a loss for words. “Well?” the royal boy asked, when Virgil regained himself he realized how upset he was. “No!” he shouted back. “You were nice I’ll admit, but you barely know me! We’ve only known each other for a few days and you want to marry me!?”… “Besides I don’t think I could marry someone who keeps secrets from me.” And with that he rode off into the forest with tears in his eyes and pain in his heart. Roman called out after him, but gave up, he was so disappointed in himself “How… how could I’ve been so greedy… I only wanted… ugh I could’ve just been his friend… why couldn’t that been enough?” he thought aloud. The royal boy rode his way home riding as slow as the Day… turns into Night.  
…

He had been riding for hours it seemed, going farther and farther into the forest when he saw it. What did Virgil see? Well definitely not a leaf on the ground. Not even a person would grab his attention. Oh but the purple light did, the same glowing hue from the day prior. He got off his horse and walked toward it. As he got closer and closer, he could feel it go through him as if he was connected to it somehow. Then the light lit a trail into a much darker part of the forest. “What? Am I supposed to follow that? Nope not today.” he said aloud to himself. He then felt a strange pulling feeling telling him to follow it. “You know what fine! That’s fine with me!” he shouted in annoyance. “Come buddy let’s follow the strange purple light.” His horse looked as if his was happy to do just that. Virgil just kept feeling this weird connection to the light and felt as if he was closer to finding out who he was. He got back on his horse and followed the lighted path.  
…

The trail was all twist and turns, and as Virgil went closer and closer to the end, the sky kept changing. It became darker and darker until it was pitch black when he made it to the end he was standing in front of a castle. It was dark and intricate and it was only lit by cold silver lights. “What is this place?” he said, when the front gates opened but no one was there. He got off his horse telling him to stay and walked towards the castle doors.   
…

When he reached them, they too opened but nobody was there. And then from the shadows a dark, strange man appeared and greeted Virgil in a low deep voice. “Welcome back, Your Majesty.”  
…


	4. The King of Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil remembers that he is the King of Night, then goes to fight King Roman with his army. The two kings fight each other on top of a hill. How will the fight end? What will happen next?

The man’s words had taken Virgil by surprise and then abruptly he was surrounded in the purple light’s gleam. At that moment Virgil’s memories came running back to him and he remembered who he was. The light then transformed him, his clothes turned into black and purple robes. They had white thread stitches and silver chains on the sleeves. And a long cape that looked like the night sky draped over his shoulders and a glass-like silver crown sat atop his head. The light vanished and an angered, terrifying King had emerged from it. Virgil was none other than the King of Night, who for years had a rivalry with King Roman of the Day.   
…

“I remember, I remember everything. Servant tell the Captain of the Guard to ready my men. It’s time for me to end this war” announced Virgil. “Yes, Your Majesty”. responded the servant and gave the message. Virgil’s men were fierce and trained to show no mercy and slaughter their enemies. Virgil himself was a powerful leader and skilled warrior but was a kind person. The only thing he couldn’t stand lying and traitors and he was furious at the King of Day for lying to him. So Virgil and his army rode out to the Kingdom of Day to fight.   
…

Roman had just made it back to the castle when, “Sire the castle’s under attack! King Virgil and his army are outside the gates!.” This news terrified him, but he was ready to defend his kingdom. “Ready my men for war! This has to end!” he commanded the messenger. “Yes, your Highness!.” Roman then gathered his generals, and they came up with a battle plan, but once they left he couldn’t help blame himself. “This is all my fault, how could I’ve been so stupid!” King Roman told himself. “Well it seems like I have a mess to clean up.”  
…

After hours of fighting later. King Virgil and King Roman are on a hill battling each other. “Just give up already, you deserve to lose anyway.” says King Virgil as he barely misses Roman with his sword. “I will not give up, until I win.” Roman responds. Virgil thrusts his sword towards Roman, which he dodges. “I really don’t want to fight you.” Roman say as he dodges another attack. “Well you have no trouble lying to me, so why no fight me.” Virgil responds. The two fight each other until they were so exhausted they could hardly stand. “We… can’t… go on like this…” Roman says, out of breath. “Well I’m not… surrendering... to a pathetic… excuse for king… like you.” Virgil say also out of breath. Roman makes offend princy noises and says, “That was mean.” Virgil looks at Roman with a “seriously” face. Roman sighs then declares, “Well this can’t go on forever, so…” The king kneels down and lays down his weapon. “I surrender.”  
…


	5. Dawn and Dusk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CLOSURE!!!

There is nothing but absolute silence between the kings. Virgil holds up his sword and brings it down to kill Roman. But the sword then lands in the ground, “I surrender too.” Roman looks up at Virgil and sees the slightest hint of a smile. “This war has gone on for too long. And I want peace. Not just between our kingdoms between us.” Roman definitely saw a smile on Virgil’s face. “Virgil I…”. But something stop him. Both kings look at the horizon and see a beautiful dawn and dusk. You see when these two forgave each other they created something extraordinary. When day and night come together everything is in harmony. “Wow, did we make that?” said Virgil. “I suppose we did,” responded Roman.   
…  
2 years later  
…  
The two kingdoms of Day and Night had come together creating the Kingdom of Dawn and Dusk. King Roman had proposed to Virgil once again but this time he agreed. The two had an amazing wedding, and the two were very happy. And on their wedding day Virgil told Roman, “I think being locked in that tower was the best thing that ever happened to me.” Roman laughed and smiled at his new husband and said “It most definitely was.” The two kissed and everyone cheered, the two were married and everyone was happy. From then on the two lived happily ever after.  
…  
The End  
…  
“Wow, that was a great story!” exclaimed Patton. “Well in my opinion the writing was a bit…” said Logan interrupted by Patton. “Hey, the author tried their best, this is their first time writing a fan-fiction.” said Patton. “What does it matter, they aren’t going to hear my opinion.” responds Logan. Patton clears his throat and says, “Of course not, it’s not like we’re in a fan-fic.” Patton winks at the readers. Then a familiar voice of a somewhat dramatic prince cuts in. “Did someone say fan-fiction?”. Virgil walks in wondering what’s going on. “Wait were you guys reading fan-fiction?”. Patton smiles and Logan ignores the question pretending not to be involved. “Yes, we were kiddo. It’s just that they’re so creative and different. Patton responds. “Creative,” “Different.” says Roman and Virgil. “Well the one I was reading was about the two of you. Seeing as people love to pair you two together.” says Patton cheerfully. Virgil and Roman blush as they both say, “I don’t like him!”. Patton raises an eyebrow at the two, and Logan chuckles to himself. “Sure” the two say sarcastically. The two boys look at each other blushing and then walk over to Patton. “Can we read this fan-fiction?” Roman asks. “Sure kiddo” Patton responds. Then Roman and Virgil sit down on the couch and read.  
…


End file.
